1244
Catherine becomes possessed whilst inside the locked room. Synopsis Teaser : The great house at Collinwood in the year 1841, when the Collins family lived under the terror of a century and half old curse. On this night, Morgan Collins, having learned the truth about his wife Catherine and his cousin Bramwell, has locked Bramwell in the dreaded room in the west wing. Catherine has pleaded with Morgan to have mercy on Bramwell and let him out. Morgan has finally agreed, and the two are on their way to the west wing. Catherine unaware of the treachery that is soon to occur. Morgan pushes Catherine into the locked room and locks her inside. Act I Morgan gloats to Catherine from the other side of the door. Catherine, in a rage, tells Morgan she would rather die with Bramwell then live another day with him. Morgan tells her she finally has her wish and departs the West Wing. Moments later, Bramwell reunites with Catherine in the locked room, but is desperate to get her out (so they can save their child). Catherine admits she wants to face the dangers of the locked room with him, no matter the sacrifice. The two kiss passionately. Downstairs, Kendrick returns to the drawing room and reluctantly tells Julia that Melanie is still possessed. Julia tells him that if Melanie is to change, it won’t be until morning. Kendrick is still furious that he is not in the locked room; he offers suggestions on what they can do to end the curse, but Julia tells him they have already tried everything he’s thought of. Morgan enters the room, much to Kendrick’s annoyance. Julia asks him how Catherine is doing, and Morgan tells her that Catherine is “gone from Collinwood forever.” Act II Morgan lies to Julia and Kendrick, saying they have chosen to go their separate ways due to marital issues, and she has already left Collinwood. Julia asks Kendrick to leave so she can talk to Morgan alone, where she correctly guesses that Catherine is pregnant with Bramwell’s child. Morgan reveals he wanted his “revenge” to be in the form of poetic justice, which is why he tricked Bramwell into going to the locked room. Julia finds it ironic, as the current situation is playing out the same way when Brutus started the curse originally in 1680, with the wife of a Collins and her lover being lured to their demise in the West Wing. Suddenly, Julia realizes Morgan tricked Catherine into going into the locked room, and she didn’t actually leave Collinwood. Morgan doesn’t admit to doing so, but gives her an evil smile as she looks at him, horrified. Meanwhile in the locked room, Bramwell wants to try and break down the door, but Catherine thinks it’s no use. She begins to feel tired, so she sits down to rest while Bramwell unsuccessfully works on the door. Just then, a gust of wind enters the room, blowing out some of the candles. As Bramwell checks on Catherine, she tells him to stop calling her by that name, and her real name is Amanda. Act III Now possessed by Amanda, Catherine orders Bramwell to kill her, and then kill himself. Bramwell urges her to fight the possession, but Catherine decides to attempt to kill them both instead. Bramwell stops Catherine from stabbing him, and the possession quickly ends. Bramwell calls out Brutus, telling him he will not win this time. Back in the drawing room, Julia orders Morgan to give her the key to the locked room, but he refuses and leaves the house. She then meets with Kendrick in the foyer, and tells him something terrible has happened to Catherine. The two then head upstairs. In the locked room, Bramwell desperately tells Catherine they must support each other until morning. Just then, wind howls through the room once again, and Bramwell begs Brutus to show himself. Instead, the spirit of Brutus begins to choke Bramwell. Act IV After a brief struggle, Brutus’ spirit releases Bramwell, and he is able to recover. Meanwhile, Julia and Kendrick ransack the master bedroom, searching for the key to the locked room, but they are unable to find it. Morgan suddenly returns, and berates them for searching his room. Julia claims it was not a lost cause, though, as she points out that Catherine would never leave Collinwood without all of her belongings. Morgan finally admits he put her in the locked room and considers never opening the locked room again, before declaring himself the new Master of Collinwood. Growing more deranged by the minute, Morgan sympathizes with Brutus, saying he was terribly misunderstood, and vows he will have his revenge, just as Brutus once did. The next morning, Morgan tells Julia and Kendrick he has decided to open the locked room, but he is going to do it alone, or else he won’t open it at all. Julia and Kendrick agree to let him do it alone, and if they follow, Morgan warns them there could be trouble. Morgan enters the West Wing with a pistol: if Bramwell has survived the night, he plans to kill him. Memorable quotes : Catherine (to Morgan) I would rather die in here with Bramwell than live with you one more day! Dramatis personae * ← Jonathan Frid as Bramwell Collins → * ← Grayson Hall as Julia Collins → * ← Lara Parker as Catherine Harridge Collins → * ← John Karlen as Kendrick Young → * ← Keith Prentice as Morgan Collins → Background information and notes Production * Final episode written by Gordon Russell. * Final episode directed by Henry Kaplan. * A dark vertical band can be seen on the left side of the screen affecting one camera. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. Story * GHOSTWATCH: Brutus Collins' spirit makes its presence known in the locked room. * TIMELINE: 9pm: Julia and Kendrick in the drawing room. Day 455 begins, and will end in 1245. 5:45am: Fifteen minutes until Catherine and Bramwell are released. Bloopers and continuity errors * Grayson Hall flubs when she tells Kendrick that she would like to "help Bramwell and kill the coast of Brutus Collins!" 1244